


Black and Green.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Medieval - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Loki Does What He Wants, Long One Shot, Making Love, Romance, Sifki - Freeform, Sifki Week, Smut, warfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Sifki feels in this one. Initially I started it as a smutty one shot but I can never write these two without it turning into a deep and fluffy lovefest. A drunken Sif confesses how she feels and finally she and Loki give into the tension between each other and make sweet love. There's no cursing in it because I don't think Asgardian's do that sort of thing..but they do allow themselves a good old fashioned boning session from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Green.

The feast was an exceptionally raucous affair even by Asgardian standards, the mead and wine flowed freely, the courses of food were consumed while tall tales of battles won had been told with added embellishments so by the time the music started more than half of the palace span wildly on the floor as all sense of decorum appeared to have vanished, ladies kicked up their gowns as their hair became unpinned from their finely coiffed styles, many of the young warriors took advantage of the wild and free spirit of the night joining them for dances while whispering sweet nothings and allowing their hands to roam just that little bit more than was decent.

All this just for another successful hunting trip, all this decadence just because Thor and the warriors 3 had brought back a boar so large it must've been directly descended from Gullinbursti the golden. The beast was truly monstrous. It currently sat half devoured on the centre of a banquet table. Loki sighed and cut through the crowd of dancers skilfully avoiding any attempt of being pulled into drunken merriment. He needed space to clear his head. It's not that he didn't occasionally enjoy these moments it's just he grew bored easily, he could have just as much enjoyment reading through his books or trying out a new trick on an unsuspecting servant. He felt the need for solitude and made his way to his rooms.

He heard her as he walked by the large silken drapes. His hearing was always perceptibly sharp so to his mind there was doubt as to who it was but for what reason she'd be snivelling he had to find out.  
"My lady Sif?" Loki called and almost at once he heard her take a breath and silence herself. She still hadn't come out of her hiding place. "I know you're close by Sif, I heard you."  
She sniffed "leave me please."  
Loki was never one to follow orders. "Sif please show yourself, are you hurt?"  
He heard her snivelling again. It was so unlike the proud and strong warrior he was accustomed to knowing. Truth be told her whimpering was setting him on edge, it didn't feel right.  
"Is this a trick Sif? If it's payback for the hair then I rather hope retribution will be swift as I have matters to attend to."  
She stepped out of the shadows "I recall you paid for the hair and more of your mischief when they sewed your lips shut. I hold no grudge with you Loki Odinson."  
Her eyes appeared red and tears streaked her cheeks. She couldn't have looked less of a warrior than she did in this moment. Loki however knew she was a force to reckoned with and didn't doubt how quickly she could cast off her hurt and be ready for battle if she so needed to be.  
"What ails you my lady?" he enquired, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Are you serious?" Loki was flabbergasted when irrational words of hurt and anger tumbled from Sif's lips. Once she got going it all came out and left he of the silvertongue grasping for the right words to make her see sense.  
"Come to my rooms Sif, we will talk more away from the prying eyes and ears of these corridors." He didn't want the guards or servants picking up on the Lady Sif's vulnerabilities while she was already so overly emotional.  
He offered her his arm and escorted her swiftly up to his rooms all the while thinking of the appropriate words to console her.

Loki drew Sif a chair near his fireplace and poured her a water, under the circumstances he thought mead would not be a good choice. Handing her the cup he watched as she took a good swig of it and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
"You've perhaps drank a little more than you would this night. Sometimes the drink can make us observe things about the situations we find ourselves in and it can also make us irrational. You'd benefit from a long sleep and in the morn you will have a fresh perspective on your current woes." Loki offered smoothly.  
"That's the best you've got for me? Sleep on it?! My prince I have done naught but sleep on it for as long as I care to remember. I grow tired but not for sleep. I am tired of everyone's perception of me."  
Loki once again found himself treading carefully.  
"Sif I promise you this, no one has a bad word to say of you. You are held in the highest esteem by all in Asgard surely that alone is something to lift your spirits. You're a fine noble warrior and a lady. You're revered by everyone from the servants to the All-Father and that is indeed a rare accomplishment."  
He thought his words had worked their charm. He was wrong.  
"That is the trouble! Fine and noble..forever upstanding. I'm held as some sort of paragon of virtue for the younger warriors. Some say they aspire to be like me! That is the problem. Do you not see my lord? I have to be Lady Sif but I just would like to be Sif, granted not all the time." She gulped the rest of the water down and threw the cup into the fire. Loki sighed and rubbed his temples, he has certainly bitten off more than he could chew this night.

"I am a woman, a goddess of war but still a woman not that anyone would care to notice." Sif stood up and unbuckled her armour plate, she angrily cast it to the floor.  
"Blasted thing irritates me no end. I have wore it since dawn." She unlaced her boots and removed them swiftly, her leather skirts followed leaving her in her white tunic and black hosiery. She seemed smaller and more soft without all the armour adorning her. Loki hadn't seen her dressed as simply in years, it took him back to their youth when none of them had to be concerned with their appearances. He smiled to himself remembering her golden hair and simple tunic dresses. A lot had changed since then.  
Her hair was now as black as the wings of Hugin and Munin thanks to his rather mean spirited prank all those years ago. He had laughed till it hurt when she had ran off sobbing at the sight of her prickly scalp, he never thought until now about how much it might have affected her. If he could go back he never would've done it.  
"You're quiet Odinson. No doubt thinking of a way to use this to your advantage I would wager." she snapped tartly.  
"I was thinking of how I should've never cut your hair. It was beautiful." Loki drew a lock of her hair in his fingers.  
"It might not be to everyone's taste but I prefer my hair as it is." She replied.  
"Although now I would say your hair is as exquisite as the rest of you." Loki couldn't quite believe he had said these words to Sif, he wasn't attempting to flatter her in the slightest but the words had tripped easily off his lips and caused her to look down almost coyly.

"You needn't humour me Loki, I don't need you offering me compliments out of pity."  
Loki placed his hand gently under her chin and drew her gaze to meet his.  
"I mean what I say Sif. You're bewitching, there is no other woman in all of the nine who is as alluring as you."  
A smile tugged at the corners of her lips "Ever the silvertongue."  
At least she was smiling now.  
"Why my lady I do believe you're blushing." teased Loki.  
"I must confess I find you extremely pleasing to look upon." Sif murmured. She was still too shy to hold Loki's stare as she spoke.  
"Are you sure you're not confusing me for my dear brother, I thought you longed for Thor."  
Sif wrinkled her nose at the mention of Thor and shook her head.  
"I beg to differ. A finer friend I could never have but I assure you not for an age have I thought of him in that way. I would not lie to you, once I had hoped but he has repeatedly shown me that he will never view me as I would've liked him to. Thor is not an option for me and he never was. The more I think of him I realise I never desired him but he was always pushed towards me, your mother had hoped, our friends had suggested and so I suppose I went with it fool that I am."  
He watched her shrug in easy acceptance of all she said, could it be she was sincere?  
"Then why the tears?" he asked her.  
Sif pulled her hair from out its tight band letting it spill over her shoulders, the sight made Loki catch his breath. She truly was beautiful.  
"It's the silliest thing, I was watching everyone having such a bawdy time and I know I can't have that. I can't be like Lady Edessa with a goblet of wine and with Fandral sneaking his hands up her gown. I would be judged unfairly if I did that yet half of the palace is fornicating and I'm stood about like an old maid." she humphed the last part causing Loki to chuckle.  
"My dear Sif I dare say you'd want Fandral pawing at you, if the rumours are true then Lady Edessa is in for quite the night. I hope she doesn't mind taking a more dominant role."  
Sif let out a throaty laugh. Word gets around quickly and it didn't take long till everyone knew what Fandral preferred in the privacy of his chamber. "Poor Edessa." 

"Oh Loki you do make me laugh."  
He smiled pleased that he'd managed to cheer her up and stop her moping.  
"What say you to a little sport Sif? Should we perhaps spy on them both for our amusement?" Loki suggested.  
"No. I think my poor brother will do all the spying wether he wants to or not." Loki smirked when he thought of Heimdall, he'd long figured out how to cloak his activities to the all seeing one.  
"He'll have his work cut out tonight." said Loki. Sif nodded in agreement. "He can't see in my rooms. Hasn't been able to in years." he added.  
Sif smiled "Is that so?"

She kissed him first, soft, hesitant and unsure. Her hands twined into his hair and she leaned against him. He deepened their kiss, plundering her mouth, causing Sif to give a pleasurable sigh. How long had she wanted this? How long had he hoped for this?  
Now in the safety of his rooms they gave in to their desire for each other. Loki's hands wandered all over Sif searching out those places that turned her docile and liquid. He gently bit her neck and was rewarded with a moan so wanton that he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his breeches. "Let us lay down my lady."  
Sif broke their kiss and led him over to the bed. "I wish to be with you wholly my Loki." Her breath was warm on his cheek.  
Loki had expected Sif to simply say my prince or my lord but to hear her say his name and lay a claim to him filled him with emotions he had long thought lay dormant within him.

He wasted no time in disrobing them both with a quick movement of his hand. A nervousness she didn't fully understand overcame Sif as she lay before Loki on his bed. Never once had she been fully naked in front of man. "I have never.." She swallowed hastily. Loki understood.  
He leant forward and their foreheads touched. Sif's body tingled at their close proximity, his eyes glittered blue and dark and the broadness of his shoulders made her breath hitch. She allowed her eyes to trail lower down his body, all of a sudden she snapped her gaze back up to his eyes and Loki saw the hidden shadows of vulnerability there.  
Loki sought her mouth again, his kiss was gentle this time. He took his time caressing her patiently, her body soon relaxed under his feather light touches and Sif found herself curving into the lean planes of his body instinctively.

Her heart was thudding in her chest as Loki whispered of what he meant to do.  
Never had she heard such words spoke by him, it caused the heat to pool in her belly.  
His kisses trailed coolness down to one of her breasts which he caught in his mouth sucking and wrapping his tongue around her nipple turning it into a stiff little bud, he claimed her other breast and repeated his actions, Sif arched her body closer to him, her hips bucking against that part of him that lay warm and solid against her thigh. He cupped under her chin and rubbed his nose against hers, once again she laughed and he joined in. His free hand slipped down between her legs parting her folds with a finger, he drew it up and down applying the lightest pressure against her clit. Her hips began to move in a silent plea and so he rubbed her in circles making her cry out.  
He brought her there, Sif no longer cared of what was deemed respectable lady like behaviour, all that mattered right now was what he was doing to her body. He applied a little more pressure to her and a thousand stars burst behind her eyes, her back arched far off the bed and his name was torn from her lips "Loki, my love..."

He growled possessively, she was his from now on. "My lady! oh my Sif, none can compare to your beauty."  
She buried her hands in his soft black hair "silvertongue."  
"Tonight I'll give you more than a fair demonstration of why they call me silvertongue." he smirked.  
His teasing and humour made it all the better, her nerves had long dissapeared.  
"I would have you now, if you'd like?" she asked.  
"As my Lady wishes."  
Loki moved his hips against her pressing the swollen tip at her entrance and slowly ever so slowly he slid inside her only stopping when their hips touched.  
It seemed strange to think he was mindful of hurting this warrior who'd had injuries that would kill a mere mortal but he was.  
He stilled waiting for any sign that would let him know it was fine to move. Sif felt the warm pulsing intrusion of him inside her 'Gods but he felt divine!' She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him tighter to her.  
He began to move and she welcomed it urging him to thrust deeper, she found her nails had dug into his shoulders leaving little marks dented in his flesh, it pleased her to look upon them.

 

Loki's cool breath caressed Sif's ear, it did strange things to her insides to hear the breathless moans coming out of his mouth, sounds she would've never dreamed him capable of. There was a well of untapped passion hidden underneath his trickster persona, he who appeared so calm and collected at all times was now so far gone into their passion he wanted to bind her to him. Sif tilted her hips allowing him to delve deeper, his face took on an almost agonised expression. She felt herself growing wetter with each deep thrust, the sounds of flesh upon flesh and moans filled the room and then she was there for the second time, blissful and free.  
"Oh.."  
Loki drove into her harder than before and finally submitted to the wave of sensation that engulfed him, he came inside Sif growling her name.

He watched her sleep, her red lips slightly swollen from their earlier passion. He ran his thumb over them and she stirred before nuzzling back against him. Already his body wanted to be with her again but he would let her sleep. He knew he had all the time in the nine to explore every hidden facet of her. He hadn't lied when he'd confessed to her during their lovemaking that no other lady was as beautiful as she.  
He draped his arm over her again and pulled her to him before smoothing a raven lock of hair behind her ear.  
Sif's eyes opened, she stretched her arms out before wriggling her backside against his obvious arousal. He pressed a kiss on her temple "Sleeping beauty."  
She grinned at him "I'm ready for that demonstration you promised."  
Loki chuckled at her boldness, he would never break a promise to this Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> I try and keep them in character with the language. I know it comes across as quite medieval sounding but they do talk like that so that's my reasoning behind it.


End file.
